ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric
Cleric is a generic class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. The numerous clergy found throughout the world can be found ministering the faiths of Lodisism, Roshfel, Philaha and other various religions. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen The Cleric is the lowest rank in the ecclesiastical hierarchy in the Roshfel religion. Before an aspiring candidate can become a Cleric, they must go on a journey of training. They have the appearance of a blonde woman in puffy blue and white ministering clothes, wearing a blue and white mitre, and she holds in her hands a golden ankh shaped staff. The first class available that can heal friendly units, the Cleric can also destroy the undead when using any tactics besides Strong. Since both of the Cleric's attacks destroy undead, it is best placed in the back row where it can be protected by units with better resistances. At Level 10 with a Charisma of 60+ and an Alignment of 60+, the Cleric can be promoted to a stronger version, the Shaman. Ogre Battle: Let Us Cling Together As with ''The March of the Black Queen, Clerics appear as blonde females, dressed in a puffy blue or red (enemy) vestment, a cap, and a single braid falling down her back. In combat, Clerics can wield any type of weapon, but function ideally when equipped with a staves or rods. Clerics serve as the stepping stone between the Amazon class and the Priest class. The primary function of the Cleric is to heal, remove status ailments, or inflict holy damage on hostile targets, invoking Ishtar to perform such. Defensively weak, Clerics ought to say behind in battles to avoid death. ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber is a Cleric in ''Person of Lordly Caliber.]] Friendly Clerics wear blue vestments with the symbol of Ishtar on their bellies, a wimple, two-long blonde braids, small red shoes, and a light mace. Enemy clerics sport the same attire, only in all red. A special Cleric, Katreda Birall, wears pink garments. Exclusive to females, this class can heal one ally per turn; two healings can be granted if the Cleric is positioned in the back row of a unit. Weak to offensive weapons, Clerics innately posses high Magic Resistance. Increased Intelligence and Mentality augment the healing capabilities of Clerics, who are only able to restore Hit Points; unlike previous games, Clerics cannot undo status ailments and their healing magic only affects allied characters -- even the undead. Enemy Clerics are considered Lawfully aligned and killing one causes the attacking party to receive an Alignment Down. The Cleric class can be unlocked as early as the beginning of the game, if the most points are in "Specialist". These units either consist of One Cleric, Two Amazons, and Two Soldiers, or One Cleric and One Griffin. Otherwise, Clerical items cannot be purchased until Crenel Canyon and Amazon's cannot receive high enough alignment and status bonuses until level 5 at the very minimum. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Human units with 18 MP, 28 INT, and Lawful or Neutral alignments can be classed as Clerics. Recruitable enemy Clerics can also appear in the following locations: * Formido (Battle #4) * Arena (Path A, Battle #8) * Naja (Path A/B, Battle #13) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Staves/Wands. * Favored Armor: Robes. The Cleric is a basic generic class. They're the standard healing class of the game, benefitial to any player party, and available from the beginning. They're one of the few support classes of the game, and one of the only healers alongside the Priest and exclusive High Priest. The main draw of this class their healing and exorcism capabilities. While there are other classes capable of using healing and support spells, none of them have the same potential and specialization of the Cleric save the classes mentioned above. During battles against undead, such as in Gryllus, they're one of the only few capable of exorcising them, the only actual way to permanently eliminate an undead. Despite their dedication to Virtue magic, Clerics are barred from using top-tier Virtue spells like Resurrection, Divine Radiance and Ignis Fatuus. However, their build allows them to easily transition into the Priest class, which has a similar class build, so long as the Cleric retains a zero kill count. Considering the above, and the fact that the Cleric never loses its usefulness, it's adviced to have one or two well-trained units of this class in the party. This can make a good initial class for Eleanor Olato, especially of one intends to class her into a Priest later. Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP) * Weapon: Cudgel (Non-elemental, Light-elemental & "Wiseman's"), Caldia Fan, Thrown (can equip but cannot learn the weapon skill). * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Robes. * Other armor: Limited. Access to mage headgear. This class is your standard healing unit, and they do their job well... though not perfect. Healing is quite neccesary during the early game, but in later chapters it's quickly eclipsed by Field Alchemy. Not helping matters is the Cleric's terribly limited movepool (no attack spells, no Light-based buffs) and lousy stats, though Boon of Swiftness prevent them from being completely useless. Another perk of this class is their undead-slaying capabilities. For this game, the Cleric has been merged with the Exorcist class, and thus is the first class (and only, for a good portion of the mid-game) capable of using Exorcism, along with Sanctuary, a passive skill that prevents nearby undeads from rising again. Their healing spells can also damage undead just like other elemental spells would (except for Dark Magic). They can't access Meditate, forcing them to depend on Magic Leaves, but can get Expand Mind and Channeling to compensate the loss. A good option to increase a Cleric's usefulness is to give them a Lobber and Field Alchemy, allowing them to attack with bombs and throw supplies at your party for every turn they aren't healing, buffing or exorcising. Another riskier option is to increase their Cugdels skill to Rank 4 to unlock the Light-elemental, 2-Hit finisher, which can deal significant damage, however do mind the Cleric's fragility if you try this. While in practice Catiua's Priest class is capable of doing anything a Cleric does and better, be it healing, exorcising, buffing and damage-dealing, Catiua herself will be unavailable from Chapter 3 to midways into Chapter 4 (or the end of the game, if you don't recruit her); even after you recruit her, Catiua will now have access to two new class options that may be preferrable to her original class. Overall, it's a good idea to keep one or two Clerics in your party by the endgame, if only for battles against undead and free healing; you won't get your best exorcist class (Princess) or spell (Starfall) until very late into Chapter 4 and CODA anyways. If you do the Neutral Route storyline, you will get many semi-unique Cleric characters to choose from. Classmarks are available from any shop since Chapter 1. 'Suggested endgame skillset: '''Cudgels, Divine Magic, Augment Light, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Constitution III, Spellcraft IV, Expand Mind IV, Chanelling IV, Mother's Blessing. Notable Clerics Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber *Katreda Birall - Send a unit to Cayes, Gunther Piedmont and agree to rescue her father, Asnabel Birall. *Sister Anju - Rescue Anju from Karya, Xenobian Border to unlock a second Ansate Cross. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]] * Donnalto Presance - Abuna of the Order of Philaha and the Walister Resistance; joins Denam's Order if saved during Chapter 1 (all routes), otherwise dies at the hands of the undead in Krysaro. * Felicia Malxion - Young Sibyl of the Order of Philaha and the Walister Resistance; joins Denam's Order if Donnalto isn't saved during Chapter 1, otherwise remains in Krysaro. * Oelias Obdilord - Sibyl of the Order of Philaha; she may either join Denam's Order with her brother (Chapter 3N), or escape by herself after being saved by Denam (Chapter 4C, PSP only). * Olivya Phoraena - Temporary leader of the Order of Philaha; join Denam's Order near the beginning of Chapter 4 (all routes). * Ehlrig - Former member of the Valerian Liberation Front turned pirate; he may join Denam's Order along with Cerya Phoraena (Chapter 4N). Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber [[Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis|''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis]] ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP)'' Category:Clerics Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:Female Classes